A Type of Happiness That They Could Never Predict
by Windrises
Summary: Forte and Nina both have a rough start to their day, but they meet up with each other. They make each other's day better and form a close bond.


Note: Save Me Lollipop! is an anime that's based on a manga by Michiyo Kikuta. It was done by the studios Sky Perfect Well Think, Marvelous Entertainment, Amuse Soft Entertainment, Studio Comet, and Sunshine Corporation.

Nina Yamada had recently graduated high school. She walked out of her high school, for the last time, while feeling sighs of relief. It was a comforting feel to be done with all of that stress.

However, things didn't get go as eloquently as planned. She looked around and saw Ichii and Zero running up to her. Her sighs or relief turned into sighs of tiredness. However, she tried to be polite, so she faced the two "gentlemen" and said, "Hi guys. What's going on?"

Ichii handed Nina a book and a lamp and said, "I was wondering if we could go out tonight."

Zero angrily replied, "Hey, I was going to ask Nina out."

Nina gently said, "There's no need to argue."

Zero sighed and handed Nina some old comic books and a desk lamp and said, "I want to go out with you."

Nina replied, "Guys, both of your offers and your gifts are nice, but I don't really know what to say."

Ichii tried to sound like a gentleman while saying, "I'd be honored if you'd go out with me."

Zero angrily replied, "Forget about this boring cornball. You should date me."

Nina looked at her two friends and saw them arguing. Ichii said things in a gentle tone, while Zero yelled. The two guys were both getting desperate and their constant attempts to win Nina's heart were wearing her out.

Nina put her arm around Ichii and Zero and said, "I have a great idea. I think it'll end the constant fighting between you two." The two guys both got excited. They were hoping that Nina was going to pick one of them. She suggested, "How about the three of us just remain friends?"

Ichii and Zero both had disappointed looks on their faces. Ichii said, "Okay then."

Zero said, "This is a crappy ripoff, but whatever."

Nina wanted to take a break from all of the pressure that she had been feeling. She decided to go for a walk, at a nearby forest.

Meanwhile, Forte and his cousin, San, were at the forest too. Forte admired the sunshine and how relaxing and quiet it was. He looked at San and asked, "Isn't this great?"

San whined, "This is boring."

Forte sighed and said, "I was afraid that you'd feel that way. However, it's not that bad. It's good to relax. Aren't you having a nice time?" San shrugged her shoulders. Forte sighed and said, "I saw that coming too."

San sat down on a log and started fiddling around with magic spells. She accidentally did a magic spell that put a rocket ship on a tree. The tree flew away. San smiled and asked, "Isn't that amazing?"

Forte said, "Yes, but I don't think that the park ranger will appreciate the lost tree."

San replied, "Well, you win some, you lose some."

Forte said, "That is a common saying, but that doesn't really apply to trees."

San asked, "So, why did you bring me to this bland place?"

Forte said, "Well, I thought this would be a nice environment for us to meet up at."

San replied, "Whatever."

Forte looked at her and said, "I wanted a chance to thank you for being by my side all these years. You're my favorite family member and my only true friend."

San blurted out, "I can't take this anymore?"

Forte had a wide-eyed look on his face while asking, "Why not? Is anything wrong?"

San said, "Yes, we're not kids anymore."

Forte replied, "Well, that is how aging works. It's not really a problem."

San sighed and said, "That's not what I meant. You came to my side when I had nobody and I appreciate that, but you need other friends. Do you know what it's like having to be your entire source of emotional support?"

Forte replied, "But I used to be the same thing for you."

San responded, "Yes, but I have other friends now. I've met some new magician friends, Star Butterfly and the great and powerful Trixie, and we've been stopping the crimes of Grindelwald. I'll always be there for you, but you can't rely on me for everything."

Forte had a confused look on his face while saying, "You used to be the one who relied on me for everything. Have our situations reversed?"

San thought about it and replied, "I guess they have. I'm going to get going soon. Try to find some new people and we can catch up next week."

Forte responded, "Um, okay then." San hugged Forte and walked away.

Forte pulled a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers out of his jacket and said, "I thought that I could give these to San for being the best cousin ever. We were like the Siskel and Ebert of magical duos. I thought we'd have this super cute time together. Instead, I look like a sentimental idiot." He was so mad, that he threw the box of chocolates across the forest.

The box of chocolates landed near Nina. Nina opened up the box and that it was full of fancy chocolate. Even though it had landed on the ground, Nina ate some of the chocolate.

Forte continued talking to himself while saying, "These flowers were a dumb idea too." He tossed the flowers.

Nina felt a bunch of flowers falling on her hair. She was annoyed at first, but her mood changed, because of how pretty the flowers were. She was confused about where the chocolates and flowers came from, so she decided to find out.

Nina looked around and saw Forte. Forte turned around and was surprised to see Nina. Nina jokingly asked, "Were you trying to literally hit on me, with flowers?"

Forte nervously said, "No, it was an accident."

Nina replied, "Don't worry. I know that you didn't know that I was here. It seems like you're not doing the best."

Forte responded, "You can say that again."

Nina jokingly said, "It seems like you're not doing the best." Forte frowned. Nina walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Forte said, "I'm what's wrong. As a young kid, I made it my priority to protect San. Everybody had given up on her, so I stayed by her side. Now, she has more allies than I do. She's replaced me as the cousin who stays loyal to the other cousin. I know that we'll drift apart and I'll eventually become alone."

Nina replied, "I understand."

Forte said, "No disrespect intend, but I don't think you can relate. You have two guy friends who both have big crushes on you."

Nina replied, "That's rougher than you think."

Forte said, "It's better than basically being alone."

Nina replied, "I actually came here to be alone, for a while. I wanted to relax and enjoy this pleasant place."

Forte responded, "Me too, but San thought this place was too boring. I don't hold it against, because I know that isn't exactly a major event or anything. Still, it would be nice to have company."

Nina asked, "How about I stay nearby? We don't have to do anything. We can just relax."

Forte lightly smiled and said, "That sounds nice." Nina laid down under the shade of a tree, while Forte sat on the grass. The two of them had a calm, nice time. They stared off at the sky and zoned out.

Fifteen minutes later, Forte said, "This was charming for a while, but this is getting boring."

Nina replied, "Yeah, I agree. Plus, I'm hungry and thirsty."

Forte said, "We can go get lunch together, if you want. I'll pay for everything."

Nina jokingly asked, "Are you asking me out?"

Forte nervously said, "No, I wasn't trying to do that at all. I just think you're cool and was hoping to spend a little more time with you. I suppose I'm being a sentimental idiot."

Nina sternly replied, "Don't call yourself an idiot. It's not a healthy thing to do."

Forte said, "I known that I've been really awkward. I should just go."

Nina asked, "May I come?"

Forte smiled and said, "Yes."

Nina asked, "So, where are we headed?"

Forte said, "There's a nice diner that's not that far away."

Nina replied, "I've walked past that place, but I haven't actually been there."

After ten minutes of walking, they were almost at the diner. They had to walk across the street first. Forte had a gentle, but nervous look on his face, because there were so many cars. Nina felt sorry for him, so she held his hand and said, "I won't let go, until we get there. We're going to be fine."

Forte replied, "Thank you." The two of them waited for a moment where traffic was slowing down. They safely walked across the street. They were in the diner's parking lot. Forte looked down and saw that Nina was still holding on to his hand, so he said, "You said you'd let go, when we finished crossing the street."

Nina replied, "Okay then. I hope you didn't mind the hand holding."

Forte said, "It was a little awkward, but it felt nice."

Nina whispered, "Aww."

Forte and Nina walked into the diner and sat down at one of the tables. A waiter came by and asked, "What do you want to drink?"

Forte gently said, "A small glass of milk."

Nina said, "A sixty four ounce bottle of soda."

Forte said, "Wowsers, you seem really thirsty."

Nina replied, "I guess so. You know, this is really the first time we've ever really hung out. We've seen each other several times, but we were never really friends."

Forte said, "I guess so. I don't even know how we ended up here."

Nina replied, "Life has plenty of unexpected things."

Forte sighed and said, "There's plenty of rough, unexpected things."

Nina asked, "Hasn't there been any good, unexpected things?"

Forte said, "The only thing that comes to mind is spending this time with you." Nina blushed. Forte saw Nina's face getting redder, so he nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Nina was reluctant to admit the truth, but she didn't want Forte to worry, so she said, "It's just a blush." The thought that Forte made Nina blush, ironically, led to Forte blushing too.

The waitress walked by and said, "Aww, you too look adorable together." Nina and Forte felt super embarrassed to hear that. The waitress asked, "What can I get you?"

Forte said, "I'll just have two slices of pizza."

Nina said, "I'll have a bucket of chicken, a plate of fries, and a whole pizza."

Forte said, "You seem hungrier than I thought you'd be."

Nina replied, "I'm sorry. You probably think that I'm mooching off the fact that you're paying for everything. I'll pay for my food and I'll leave the tip."

Forte said, "No, I insist. It's my way of thinking you for spending this time with me."

Nina asked, "Do you think that you have to buy me a big meal, in order for me to enjoy your company?"

Forte nervously said, "Maybe."

Nina replied, "I enjoy your company, because I'm starting to realize that I really like being around you. You're sweet, gentle, and cute."

Forte said, "Thank you. You're not like those two friends of yours. You're quieter, friendlier, and much better company." Forte felt his hand getting warmer. He looked down and saw Nina holding his hand again. He said, "We're not walking across the street right now."

Nina replied, "Oh, I wasn't aware of that. I zoned out."

Forte said, "Yeah right. You just wanted to hold my hand again."

Nina blushed and replied, "Yeah, I should of asked you if I could."

Forte said, "Your hand felt lovely." Nina smiled and held hands with Forte. Nina was originally going to hold hands for like ten seconds, but it ended up being ten minutes.

Nina said, "I'm sorry about that. I'm the awkward one, not you."

Forte jokingly replied, "I'm like the wizard of awkwardness. It's like a magical power of mine."

A few minutes later, Forte and Nina's food arrived. The two of them ate lunch while giving each other smiles and happy looking glances. They enjoyed talking to each other, but they managed to get a lot of feelings out in wordless ways.

After lunch was over, Forte paid the check. He and Nina walked out of the diner. Forte said, "I had a really good time."

Nina replied, "So did I and you're the reason why. It's only about one thirty, so we could do something else. There's a new movie out that I want to see. Would you care to come along?"

Forte responded, "Um, only if you want me to."

Nina said, "Of course I do. I'm only suggesting this movie idea, because I want to spend more time with you." She paused and said, "Forget about that last part."

Forte replied, "Going to the movies sounds like a nice time."

Nina responded, "It would be nice if my hand wasn't so cold." She winked at Forte. The two of them started holding hands. They arrived at the theater and ordered two tickets. They got some popcorn and pop and went into the theater.

Ichii and Zero didn't have much to do, so they were at the movie too. They looked around and were surprised to see Nina sitting next to Forte. Zero whispered, "Is Nina on a date with that weirdo?"

Ichii whispered, "I highly doubt that."

Zero whispered, "Yeah, Forte probably got abandoned by his cousin, so Nina's showing him sympathy."

Nina reached for her popcorn, but she accidentally grabbed Forte's hand. She held on to his hand, for a brief moment.

Zero said, "They just held hands. There's no way that nerd could be my main competition."

After thirty minutes of trailers, the film started. It was a romantic comedy. A part of Forte wondered if there was a specific reason why Nina took him to this film. Of course, he was too shy to ask her about that. Nina and Forte had a nice time watching the movie, despite Zero spying on them.

After the movie was over, Forte and Nina walked out of the theater. Ichii and Zero followed them.

Forte said, "Nina, I hope this doesn't sound corny, but this has been one of the best days of my life."

Nina replied, "I couldn't agree more with that sentiment. This has been a wonderful day."

Zero walked up to Nina and asked, "What are you doing? Why are you hanging out with such a dorky guy?"

Nina was a little annoyed while asking, "Why are you putting so much interest into who I spend time with?"

Ichii said, "We're concerned about you."

Nina replied, "I don't need you to be my guards."

Zero asked, "Why were you holding Forte's hand?"

Nina said, "Because I like him."

Zero whined, "You've never held my hand before."

Nina sighed and said, "I don't want to deal with this." She and Forte started walking away.

Forte asked, "Am I walking you home?"

Nina said, "Only if you want to."

Forte replied, "I want to." Nina smiled.

A short time later, they arrived at the house. Forte said, "It's a shame that this day has to end."

Nina replied, "Then let's have more days, like this one, in the future."

Forte responded, "That sounds wonderful. Goodnight Nina." Nina stuck out her arms, because she wanted a hug. She and Forte hugged each other.

Forte said, "Thank you for everything. By the way, you have such beautiful hair." Nina blushed.

Forte started going home. His day with Nina made him so happy, that he skipped and pranced around. Nina went into her room and was thankful for the great day that Forte had given her.

A few days later, Nina and Forte met up again. They went for a walk around the city. They caught up on what they had been up to and they told each other what a great time they had, during the lunch and film day. However, their pleasant time was interrupted by Ichii and Zero walking up to them. Nina said, "Hi guys. What's going on?"

Ichii said, "Zero and I hate to be rude, but not knowing which of us you like more."

Zero said, "Please give us the answer!" Nina no longer had to decide whether she like Ichii or Zero more. She knew that Forte was the one she liked the most. She said, "I'm sorry guys. I like you both as friends, but I don't want to date you."

Ichii said, "I understand."

Zero screamed, "This is a ripoff!"

Nina and Forte continued your walk. Forte said, "It's probably good that you didn't pick either of them."

Nina jokingly replied, "You would of been so jealous if I had picked one of them."

Forte blushed and said, "You're making me get a red face."

Nina replied, "It's a cute look for you."

Forte said, "You have the cuter red face."

Nina blushed and replied, "You made me get a red face."

Forte said, "I'm afraid that I did that on purpose."

Nina jokingly replied, "How mischievous of you."

Nina and Forte walked by San. San said, "Hi Forte. It's good to see you again."

Forte replied, "It sure is."

San saw Nina and said, "I remember you from our middle school years. You two look like a cute couple."

Forte nervously asked, "Couple? You shouldn't assume such a thing."

Nina replied, "But she makes a point I agree with."

San hugged Forte and said, "I'm proud of you. Go have fun on your date." San walked away.

Forte looked at Nina and said, "That was embarrassing. I can't believe she thought you and I were a couple."

Nina looked at Forte and replied, "You look like the guy in the film we watched."

Forte said, "That guy was kind of weird and the way he kissed that girl was so corny. That was hardly a real kiss."

Nina replied, "Then let's show them what a real kiss is like." Before Forte got a chance to speak, Nina kissed him. They could both feel the wind rising around them.

Forte said, "Nina, why would you do that?"

Nina nervously replied, "To be honest, I feel like I'm your girlfriend."

Forte said, "Then I feel like the happiest guy in the world." Nina gave Forte a big hug. Being with him was a type of happiness that she couldn't of predicated.


End file.
